


那什么的100问（下）

by NamnChung



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung
Summary: Null.





	那什么的100问（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 题目太蠢，我尽力了。  
> 有错别字是我的锅。

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？

🍓：这难道不是显而易见的吗？

🍑：他是攻，好了下一题next.

（非常急切地跳过这个话题呢kkk.）

52 为什么会如此决定呢？

🍑：因为我懒得动，这种累人的体力活还是交给哥好了。

🍓：哦？我还以为是因为我技术好。

🍑：...哎呀第一次我怎么知道好不好！

（看来nh第一A活好这一点现实和同人是一致的。）

53 您对现在的状况满意么？

🍓：满意。

🍑：一般般吧，要是偶尔在上面一次就更好了。

🍓：（和颜悦色）如果昌朵想骑乘位的话哥也不是不可以。

🍑：下一题下一题。

54 初次H的地点？

🍑：公司宿舍？（看🍓）

🍓：公司宿舍。

55 当时的感觉？

🍑：痛。

🍓：紧张。

🍑：那次是Why庆功之后，我们两个都喝了点酒，所以还有点晕乎乎的。

🍓：总之是又痛又爽还有点昏头。

56 当时对方的样子？

🍓：（表情逐渐微妙了起来）

🍑：有点醉态但是又很清明？非常复杂的感觉。

🍓：他比我会喝，不过那次醉得比我厉害，边做边哭边哼哼要亲。

🍑：记那么清楚干什么...丢脸...。

🍓：青涩的昌珉当然要放在心里收藏。

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？

🍓：嗯别动陪我再睡会儿。

🍑：你先拿出去再说话好吗？

（...哇哦。）

58 每星期H的次数？

🍓：这个真不好说，我们私下待在一起的时间本身就不长，所以这种事也是很不固定的。

🍑：时间允许的话会做，不强求。

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？

🍓：一次到三次就是完美了。

🍑：嗯，没有一夜七次这种操作，会得前列腺增生。（推推不存在的眼镜）

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？

🍓：就正常的H啊。（摸鼻子）

🍑：其实我的理论经验不允许我停留在普通的H上，但是现实条件有时候也没法费心思搞花样。

🍓：（诚恳）如果昌朵想的话我也可以。

🍑：好的我知道了。（棒读）

61 自己最敏感的地方？

🍓：（摸摸下唇）这里或者喉结，当然昌珉亲到哪里哥都很有感觉的。

🍑：我的话是耳朵，就是耳廓后面这里。（指）

🍓：对，比如像这样。（冲🍑指的地方吹气）

🍑：呀！（捂着耳朵飞快躲开）

62 对方最敏感的地方？

🍓：还用问吗？（笑看红着脸疯狂揉耳朵的🍑）

🍑：有摄像你居然还！

🍓：我居然还？

🍑：（面带气愤地伸手拍🍓胸）这里！他这里超敏感！

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？

🍑：禽兽不如。

🍓：昌珉这样说哥就有点受伤了啊。

🍑：哥难道能否认吗？

🍓：（认真思考后摇头）不能。

🍑：那我换一个好了，“如狼似虎”怎么样？

🍓：（海狮鼓掌）

🍑：听起来不太好听，不过哥做的时候确实很凶猛，但也很温柔就是了。（声音逐渐减小）

🍓：昌珉在床上和在床下一样可爱，明明喜欢得不得了还要嘴硬，非常想让人欺负他。

🍑：哥就知道欺负我。（抹抹不存在的眼泪）

🍓：平时不都让你欺负回来了嘛。

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？

🍑：坦白的说，我认为没有一个男人会不喜欢这种事。

🍓：嗯嗯。

🍑：当然要是哥让我也...。

🍓：（摇头）这样不行哦昌珉。

🍑：看吧，我本来就不抱什么希望的。（耸肩）

65 一般情况下H的场所？

🍑：他家或者我家，上班的时候酒店客房也是一个选择。

🍓：对，其实我们去过对方家里的。

66 您想尝试的H地点？

🍓：其实我想试试演唱会后台。

🍑：满头大汗还要来一发？我不要。

🍓：反正都要出汗，而且昌珉不是说想体验一下刺激些的吗？

🍑：这样的话从哥这个正直人设嘴里说出来还真是...意外和谐呢。

🍓：哥就是陈述一个想法嘛，具体实践与否还是要考虑昌朵。

🍑：试试...也不是不可以...还有厨房...（拍脸）我在想什么呢厨房明明应该是神圣不可侵犯的啊！

🍓：一紧张就会话多的昌朵也好可爱！

（痴汉属性暴露了允浩xi.）

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？

🍑：前后都有，清清爽爽地做然后清清爽爽地睡觉才是百分之百美好的体验。

🍓：而且洗得干净了昌朵才会心甘情愿给我口。（一本正经）

🍑：...某人第一次没有戴套也没有洗导致我腹泻的事情我会记一辈子的。

🍓：（合掌求饶状）哥错啦！毕竟第一次没有经验嘛...。

68 H时有什么约定么？

🍑：？这种时候应该要约定什么？

🍓：如果“下次做就不要戴套了吧”也算的话，那应该是有的。

🍑：那就算这个好了，虽然生病很难受，但是从另一方面想没有人会喜欢隔着雨衣洗澡啊。

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？

🍓：Nope.

🍑：（指🍓）就是他夺走了我的处男身，嗯，因为他我都不知道和女孩子上床是什么感觉。

🍓：你看过的动影像还少吗？

🍑：理论和实践又...又不一样...（小声）

🍓：（拍拍🍑后背）那昌朵也只能理论理论了，乖。

🍑：哼唧。

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？

🍑：所谓“炮友”关系？

🍓：或许，是的。

🍑：我是觉得没必要，虽然说男人都是靠下半身思考，但是作为人类怎么说都比其他动物高级一些，会用这个（叩叩脑袋）思考吧，真的没必要把自己搞得像野兽一样。

🍓：不也有“柏拉图式”恋爱吗，既然历史上确实有人在享受精神上的交往，我认为肉体也并非证明“我爱你”的第一要义，说实在，这样做很偏执。

🍑：哥对精神恋爱有兴趣？

🍓：...我们又不存在题目这种情况。

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？

🍑：其实，我不觉得谁能强奸允浩哥。（诚恳）

🍓：（和善的笑容）

🍑：虽然哥正在朝一个与以前面对大众的形象有所不同的方向发展，但是气势在这里其实不管怎么说都很震慑人吧。

🍓：昌珉的话，哥也觉得没有人会强奸他哦。

🍑：（眼神闪亮亮）是因为我经常锻炼吗？

🍓：（比划）这是一半的原因，还有一半大概是他们应该还想要脊梁骨的。

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？

🍓：昌朵从头到尾都挺不好意思的。

🍑：我明明就很淡定！还有这题不是说自己吗哥说我干什么啦。

🍓：（笑）我？我没什么不好意思的。

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？

🍓&🍑：我觉得他应该没有敢这么做的朋友。

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？

🍑：那当然，我理论丰富。

🍓：然而并没有应用到实际。

🍑：...回答问题！

🍓：我觉得我自己还可以欸。（曲指挠了挠脸）

75 那麽对方呢 ？

🍓：他啊？他很棒。（意味深长）

🍑：嗯，nh第一A不是吹的。

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？

🍓：再做一次？

🍑：下次不做了。

🍓：不可以。

🍑...那就下下次。

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？

🍓：失了神的迷茫表情，非常可爱。

🍑：哥怎么老是用可爱形容我，我是帅啊帅！

🍓：好好好，昌朵又帅又可爱。

🍑：允浩哥望着我的表情，深情也很性感，如果有汗水从鼻尖滴落的话就更性感了。

🍓：昌朵这样正经地说，哥会不好意思的。

🍑：（瞥）有吗？

78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？

🍑：我觉得出题人三观不正，这样。

🍓：会问出这种问题...本身思想就很危险吧...。

79您对SM有兴趣吗？

🍓：实话实说我没什么兴趣。

🍑：我倒是，嗯，因为一些众所周知的原因了解过，也的确有些兴趣，但也只是有兴趣而已。

🍓：这种可能会受伤是吗？那对我们这种职业不太友好。

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？

🍑：我觉得他不会。

🍓如果真的这样也是因为工作吧，这种时候我们还是很自律的。

81 您对强奸怎麽看？

🍓：会被拗断脊椎骨的行为。

🍑：会被哥拗断脊椎骨的行为。

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？

🍓：没有润滑，咳。

🍑：还有就是做到一半突然来电话，朋友的话还好，如果是工作就不得不停下来先解决工作的事。

🍓：事情有些多的时候就会遇到这种状况。

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？

🍓：...昌朵和我应该没有在特别非常规的地方做过吧？

🍑：是啊，所以跳过这题。

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？

🍑：...没有！我哪有这闲工夫！

85 那时攻方的表情？

🍑：都说了没有！

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？

🍑：（瞪）他敢？

🍓：不敢，我的昌朵我宝贵着还来不及怎么会强暴呢？

87 当时受方的反应是？

🍓：所以说这题也跳过啦。

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？

🍓：昌朵就是哥的理想型。

🍑：我猜你们会觉得像我这样可能会说苍井空老师？不会啊，她长的又不好看。

🍓：那么请这位朋友公布正确答案。

🍑：（配合）正确答案就是——我身边这个人。

🍓：耶——！

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？

🍑：我发现你们废话特别多。

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？

🍓：偶尔而为之，不太用。

🍑：冰凉的塑料制品罢了，仔细想想也没什么意思。

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？

🍓：我20岁。

🍑：我刚成年。

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？

🍓&🍑：是。

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？

🍓：嘴，还有喉结。

🍑我没有什么特别的地方，大概是因为身子比较敏感吧，他亲哪里好像都很有感觉。

🍓：没错，一亲就会红。

🍑：...这种就不用详细介绍了。

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？

🍓：耳根，脖子，嗯...还有大腿根？

🍑：好像有什么糟糕的东西混进去了。

🍓：这个题目本身就很糟糕啊。

🍑：也对。我呢，比较喜欢亲他的嘴唇，你知道的，肉感很足。

🍓：（亲了亲🍑）是这样吗？

🍑：（满意）测试过了，确实很足。

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？

🍑：（双臂圈住🍓脖子）就这样，在他耳边说“还要”。

🍓：然后我加快速度就行。欸昌朵脸好红。

🍑：（手扇风）所以说空调温度太高了嘛！

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？

🍑：想什么啊想，脑子里白花花的，还有就是郑允浩真帅，没了。

🍓：应该是在倾尽全力夸他。

97 一晚H的次数是？

🍓：一到两次，再多的话谁也承受不住。

🍑：是啊，身体最重要。

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？

🍑：都有，有时候我心情特别好就自己脱，大多数时候还是哥帮我脱。

🍓：昌朵给我解扣子的时候偶尔会手抖，着急的样子也...。

🍑：好了我知道了。（捂嘴）

99 对您而言H是？

🍓：正常的生理需求而已。

🍑：某种意义上也是情感的发泄。

100 请对恋人说一句话。

🍓：可以的话，余生让我陪你走吧。

🍑：多指教，我人生的一半。


End file.
